You're My Love
by Fans Kuroshitsuji
Summary: Yuya Matsushita, Shougo Sakamoto dan Yukito Nishii mereka bertiga adalah aktor ternama. Saat mengadakan kontrak untuk memainkan Kuroshitsuji Drama Musical, Yukito harus menggantikan peran Shougo sebagai Ciel dengan Yuya. Di sisi lain Shougo yang akrab dengan Yuya sedikit tidak rela perannya digantikan, apakah yang terjadi sebenarnya? Silahkan baca! Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hallo penghuni screenplays! kami adalah anggota kolab dari fandom Kuroshitsuji salam kenal ya! dan ini adalah fic pertama kami di screenplays, mohon bantuannya dan tolong berikan review nanti ya! ^^

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji Drama musical (C) Yana Toboso, Square Enix, A-1 Pictures

* * *

"Hah... hah... ha... si... sial! Kalau begini aku bisa terlambat! _Nee-chan _ awas kau! Kubalas kau nanti!" maki seorang anak yang kira-kira berusia sembilan belas tahun.

"Tu... tungguuuu!" kata anak itu seraya berlari secepat kilat memasukki pagar Hirokoshii Gakuen.

Hiroshi Gakuen adalah sekolah yang sangat elit di Jepang, sekolah yang hanya dihuni oleh anak-anak kaya, pandai, atlit dan artis. Sekolah yang benar-benar mengagumkan. Yah sekolah elit juga pasti meiliki peraturan yang sangat ketat 'kan. Sekali kau terlambat, kau akan dikenakan denda, dan jangan tanya mengenai dendanya, pastilah dendanya sangat besar bagi orang biasa. Ingat ini adalah sekolah elit yang dihuni oleh anak-anak kaya dan pintar.

"_Nee-chan_ sialan! Kalau mobil sedang direfarasi bilang dari awal dong!" maki anak tersebut, anak dengan rambut cepat hitam kecoklatan, sambil berjalan penuh emosi menuju kelasnya.

"Shou-chan kau kenapa?" tanya seorang anak manis dengan pipi yang agak berisi.

"Huh! Tidak apa-apa!" kata anak yang diketahui bernama lengkap Shougo Sakamoto, seorang aktor berbakat yang meninggalkan dunia entertaiment beberapa saat lalu.

"Hahaha kau pasti terlambat lagi 'kan Shou-chan, ng.. sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanya kan padamu Shou-chan" kata si anak yang terlihat lebih muda dibanding Shougo.

"Tanya apa Yukito? Apa kau mau menanyakan tentang bagaimana menjadi 'Ciel Phantomhive' yang baik dan benar lagi?" tebak Shougo.

"Ah~ kau tahu saja Shou-chan, iya aku ingin tanya bagaimana caranya. Kaukan sudah pernah memerankan Ciel Phantomhive, dan nyatanya penonton menyukai aktingmu, aku takut kalau orang-orang tidak menyukai aktingku" terang pemuda yang bisa kita sebut saja Yukito Nishii.

"Kau ini! Perankan saja sebisamu, tidak susah kok" jawab Shougo.

"Ng.. bagaimana dengan Yuya-Senpai? Dia orang yang bagaimana? Apa dia galak?" tanya Yukito.

GLEK!

Seketika tenggorokan Shougo berasa seperti tercekat.

"Ya, dia baik kok" katanya seraya menunjukkan senyum yang terlihat seperti dipaksakan.

**Flashback**

Dua tahun yang lalu saat Shougo kelas satu SMA dia bertemu dengan Yuya Matshushita di sebuah studio rekaman ternama di Jepang. Saat itu Shougo benar-benar tidak tenang karena ini pertama kalinya baginya untuk menjalani rekaman.

"Tenang, tenang saja Shougo. Kau sudah sering latihan kan? Ini mudah! Ini mudah!" gumamnya meyakinkan dirinya.

"Kau gugup?" tanya seorang pria tinggi yang menyodorkan sekaleng jus jeruk pada Shougo.

"Eh.. kau Yuya Matsushita 'kan?" tanya Shougo dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang sangat imut.

"Hahaha ternyata kau mengenalku juga ya?" goda Yuya pada junior barunya.

"Tch! Bodoh sekali kalau aku tidak kenal! Kau pikir aku kakek-kakek yang tidak bisa mengingat wajah seorang idola?!" rajuk Shougo sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha, ternyata kau mudah akrab dengan orang juga ya hahaha" kata Yuya menyimpulkan sifat Shougo.

"Jangan bercanda, aku hanya merasa nyaman saat bicara denganmu! Kau tidak seperti artis-artis kebanyakan, itu saja" jawab Shougo dengan wajah yang memerah entah mengapa.

Setelah kejadian itu mereka jadi semakin akrab, sampai setahun kemudian, saat Shougo mendapat tawaran untuk memerankan Ciel Phantomhive pada Kuroshitsuji Drama Musical. Awalnya dia menolaknya namun setelah mengetahui bahwa yang memerankan Sebastian Michaelis sang butler iblis adalah Yuya, dia pun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Setelah itu hubungan mereka 'pun menjadi semakin dekat. Dan pada akhirnya tiga bulan lalu mereka resmi menjalin hubungan yang lebih dalam.

**End of Flashback**

"kau kenapa Shou-chan?" tanya Yukito yang merasa aneh akan sifat sahabat kecilnya itu.

"A.. Aku tidak apa-apa! Sudahlah! Itu kelasmu sana cepat masuk nanti kau terlambat lagi!" kilah Shougo.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Shou-chan kau perhatian sekali!" kata Yukito yang mulai memperlihatkan sifat Nakao-nya.

"Tch! Kau itu terlalu berisik! Sampai nanti!" kata Shougo seraya berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Hhhh~ bagaimana jadinya nanti ya, semoga semuanya baik-baik saja. Yuya-kun aku percaya padamu" gumam Shougo.

Yah walaupun Shougo itu manis, tapi dia juga khawatir akan perasaan Yuya padanya. Walau bagaimana 'pun tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Yukito itu lebih lembut, dia juga lebih ceria.

"ARRRRGGGGGGHH! Apa yang kau pikirkan Shougo?! Kau harus percaya padanya! Tapi..." kali ini Shougo mulai terlihat gelisah, dia punya firasat buruk akan hal ini.

"Kuharap kau tidak akan menghianatiku Yuya-kun" gumamnya lagi.

**~OoO~**

"Nah Semuanya ayo kita latihan dulu!" teriak seorang yang bisa saja disebut sebagai sutradara.

"Hahaha, kau manis sekali Go-chan, aku merindukanmu~ kapan kita bisa bertemu?" kata Seorang pria tampan nan menyilaukan mata kedua author.

"_Berisik! Berhenti memanggilku manis!" _teriak seseorang yang ada diseberang telpon sana.

"Ahahaha, tapi bukannya aku benar? Kau kan memang manis?" goda pria itu lagi.

"_Kau bawel!" _bentak suara yang ada diseberang sana.

"Tapi kau suka 'kan? Jadi kapan kita bi-" belum sempat pemuda itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya seseorang telah menginterupsinya.

"Matsushita-san, kata pak sutradara kita harus berlatih bersama" potong seorang anak imut yang menggemaskan.

"Ah, iya iya. Nah Go-chan, aku latihan dulu ya see you" kata pemuda tersebut dan memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"Pacarmu ya?" tanya si anak imut.

"Ahahaha menurutmu? Nah sekarang ayo kita latihan _Bocchan_" kata pemuda tersebut seraya berlutut dihadapan tuan barunya.

BLUSH

Yukito –anak imut– hanya bisa ber-blushing-ria mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu.

**To be Continued**

* * *

A/N: Bagaimana? tolong berikan review kalian minna-san! ^3^

salam Ayumi Phantomhive & Voly Ichi Yama


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :

Kuroshitsuji Drama musical © Yana Toboso, Square Enix, A-1 Pictures

Warning : Typo(s), BL

Genre : Romance/Angst

Rating : T

Summary : Yukito dan Yuya akan berlatih drama musical Kuroshitsuji. dengan event itu hubungan Yuya dan Yukito semakin akrab saja. Shougo yang merupakan pacar Yuya merasa sedikit iri namun sebagai sahabat kecil Yukito, tentu saja Shougo akan membantu sahabatnya itu 'kan? bagaimanakah hubungan ketiga orang ini selanjutnya?

* * *

"Ah, iya iya. Nah Go-chan, aku latihan dulu ya see you," kata pemuda tersebut dan memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"Pacarmu ya?" tanya si anak imut.

"Ahahaha menurutmu? Nah sekarang ayo kita latihan _Bocchan,_" kata pemuda tersebut seraya berlutut dihadapan tuan barunya.

BLUSH

Yukito –anak imut– hanya bisa ber-blushing-ria mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu.

'_Tuhan apa tidak apa-apa aku menyukai-nya? Dia 'kan laki-laki? Terlebih lagi dia sudah punya kekasih,' _batin Yukito yang entah mengapa merasakan suatu getaran pada pria yang akan menjadi butler iblisnya.

Setelah latihan Yuya mulai menanyakan beberapa hal pada Yukito.

"Oh iya, kau kalau tidak salah sekolah di Horikoshi Gakuen 'kan?" tanya Yuya pada calon Bocchannya.

"Ah.. i.. iya, me.. memangnya kenapa Yuu-chan? Bolehku panggil Yuu-chan?" tanya Yukito dengan wajah yang sangat imut, sampai bikin kedua author mimisan.

"Ahahahaha, boleh kalau itu keinginan anda Bocchan," kata Yuya seraya tersenyum mesum.

"Lalu kenapa Yuu-chan?" tanya Yukito lagi yang masih menunjukkan wajah imutnya.

"Ng... itu, apa kau mengenal Shougo Sakamoto?" tanya Yuya to-the-point.

"Ahahahaha tentu, aku dengan Shou-chan 'kan sahabat kecil," jawab Yukito dengan santainya.

"Eh? Sahabat kecil? Kenapa dia tidak pernah cerita ya?" gumam Yuya sambil memasang pose berfikir ala detektif.

"Eh? Ahahaha itu karena Shou-chan orangnya memang dingin, aku ingat saat pertama kali bertemu Shou-chan," Yukito mulai menceritakan pengalaman pertamanya saat bertemu dengan Shougo.

**Flashback**

Delapan tahun lalu saat Yukito masih duduk dibangku kelas satu SD.

"Kau Yukito Nishii 'kan?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu.

"Iya memangnya kenapa?" jawab Yukito kecil.

"Kau! Kenapa kau bisa mendapat nilai bagus? Pasti karena ayahmu orang ternama 'kan? Gara-gara kau adikku jadi berada di peringkat kedua!" bentak gadis yang kalau dilihat dari postur tubuhnya masih berada dibangku kelas tiga SD.

"A... Aku sungguh ti... tidak mengerti akan apa yang kau bicarakan," jawab Yukito yang mulai gemetaran.

"KAAUU!" gadis senior itu sudah mulai kesal akan tingkah Yukito yang dinialinya menyebalkan.

"Hentikan Hiyomi Karin!" tegur seorang anak laki-laki bersurai hitam kecoklatan.

"Sa.. Saka... moto-sama.." anak yang dipanggil Karin itu mulai merasa 'kan hal yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Berhentilah bersikap kasar pada junior! Kau inginku depak dari sini haa?" Kata Shougo Sakamoto kecil.

"Tidak Sakamoto-sama," jawab Karin singkat.

"Kalau begitu cepat minta maaf, dan ingat kalau kau mengganggunya lagi, atau kau membuat ulah pada junior yang lain, kau akan aku depak dari sekolah ini" kata Shougo lantang.

"Saya minta maaf" kata Karin seraya pergi meninggalkan Shougo dan Yukito.

"Te.. terima kasih Sakamoto-sama," kata Yukito yang mulai menitikkan air mata karena takut akan kejadian tadi.

"Shougo saja, jujur saja aku tidak terlalu suka dengan panggilan itu," kata Shougo yang telah mengulurkan tangannya pada Yukito.

"Kalau begitu boleh kupanggil kau Shou-chan?" tanya Yukito yang sudah memasang wajah imut.

"Ya, terserah kau saja Yukito," jawab Shougo sambil tersenyum manis pada juniornya yang terpaut dua tahun darinya.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Sejak hari itu Shou-chan sudah seperti kakakku sendiri hehe," terang Yukito tentang _senpai_-nya yang satu itu.

"Ternyata dia memang anak yang baik, ya?" kata Yuya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"I... iya Shou-chan memang baik, walau dia tidak ingin mengakuinya," jawab Yukito yang memalingkan wajah karena dia merasakan wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hmmm ternyata ada banyak hal yang tidakku ketahui tentangnya," gumam Yuya.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Yukito yang entah bagaimana dapat mendengar gumaman dari Yuya.

"Ah, tidak, nah Bocchan apa anda haus? Anda mau jus jeruk?" tanya Yuya pada 'Bocchan' barunya.

"Tentu! Aku suka jus jeruk" jawab Yukito manja.

'_Darimana kau tahu kalau aku suka jus jeruk?'_

'_Tentu aku tahu, akukan menyukaimu Go-chan'_

Yuya tertawa kecil saat mengingat wajah kekasih tercintanya yang memerah saat mendengar dia mengatakan kalau dia mencintai anak yang tengah menghiasi hatinya saat ini.

**~OoO~**

* * *

Keesokan harinya Yukito yang mulai menyukai perannya sebagai Ciel mulai menceritakan pengalamannya saat latihan bersama dengan partner barunya.

"Shou-chan~" sapanya saat menemukan orang yang memang dicari-carinya sejak tadi.

"Hai Yukito," jawab Shougo singkat saat melihat sahabat kecinya itu, terlihat raut kesal diwajahnya manisnya.

"Ehehehehe, ternyata Yuu-chan itu baik ya? Kau pasti senang sekali saat bermain bersama dengannya kan Shou-chan?" kata Yukito dengan riangnya.

"Benarkah? Menurutku dia orang yang biasa-biasa saja," jawab Shougo dengan wajah kesal.

"Ah~ kau 'kan memang tidak pernah memuji orang? Hmm sepertinya aku bisa akrab dengannya, ehehehe aku senang sekali _loh_ Shou-chan, dia benar-benar baik, dia juga memberiku jus jeruk. Oh iya hari ini kami harus latihan dimana Yuu-chan harus menggendongku ala-ala pengantin gitu, hmm semoga saja tubuhku tidak berat," sambung Yukito yang entah mengapa tidak memperhatikan raut wajah lawan bicaranya yang sudah berubah menjadi suram, sesuram malam.

"Ohh, kuharap kau bisa akrab dengannya," jawab Shougo singkat.

"Yukito, aku ada keperluan, aku pergi dulu ya?" kata Shougo yang sudah mulai jenuh berada didekat sahabat baiknya ini.

"Iya, maaf aku mengganggumu Shou-chan hehehe..." jawab Yukito yang melambaikan tangannya pada Shougo.

"Tch! Berisik sekali!" gumam Shougo saat sudah menghilang dari hadapan Yukito.

"Digendong ala pengantin ya?" tiba-tiba Shougo teringat akan saat dimana Yuya harus mengangkat tubuhnya yang tingginya memang hampir setara dengan Yuya.

'_Kalau dipikir-pikir Yuya tidak pernah menggendongku ala penganti, apa karena tubuhku terlalu besar? Hah~ entah mengapa aku jadi iri pada Yukito,' _batin Shougo.

"Hahaha aku ini apa-apaan sih? mana mungkin aku iri? Hah~ benar-benar aneh haha," gumamnya lagi saat menyadari apa yang baru saja dia lamunkan.

Shougo kemudian melihat keadaan sekeliling _'Sepi?'_ pikirnya saat mengetahui keadaan koridor sepi, Shougo lalu mengambil ponselnya dan mulai mengetik sebuah pesan singkat secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Sebagai sekolah elit Horikoshi Gakuen juga memiliki peraturan yang sangat ketat, salah satunya hanya memperbolehkan murid menggunakan ponsel disaat tertentu. Dan kalau ketahuan menggunakan ponsel yang bukan pada saatnya, sekolah akan mengenakan denda pada si pemakai ponsel tersebut.

_From :Me_

_To : Yuya Matsushita_

_Subyek : Wah sepertinya ada yang akrab 'dengan Bocchan baru nih?  
_

itulah yang tertulis pada pesan singkat tersebut.

Beberapa detik kemudian barulah muncul balasan dari pesan tersebut.

_From : Yuya Matsushita_

_To : Me_

_Subyek : Ada yang cemburu nih  
_

Wajah Shougo memanas seketika saat membaca balasan sms dari sang kekasih

_From : Me_

_To : Yuya Matsushita_

_Subyek : BAKA!_

Sungguh balasan yang singkat dan sanggup membuat penerima tertawa seperti orang gila (oke lupakan kata-kata barusan ^_^ )

_From : Yuya Matsushita_

_To : Me_

_Subyek : Hahaha_

_Hari ini mampir kesini ya?_

_Ajak kakakmu juga, ayo bantu Yuki-chan!_

_Kalian kan sahabat kecil ;)_

_Hehehe_

DEG!

'_Apa? 'Yuki-chan'? ah ternyata mereka memang sangat akrab ya? Haha,' _batin Shougo yang kembali merasa kesal 'kan tingkah kekasihnya.

_From : Me_

_To : Yuya Matsushita_

_Subyek : Oke! Aku akan datang bersama kakak!_

_Tapi ingat kau harus berpura-pura tidak memiliki hubungan yang spesial denganku._

Entah mengapa hati Shougo sakit saat menuliskan kalimat tersebut.

_From : Yuya Matsushita_

_To : Me_

_Subyek : Baiklah._

DEG

Lagi-lagi shougo merasakan hal yang tidak enak pada jantungnya.

'_Sakit?'_

'_Ya sakit!'_

'_Oh ayolah kau tidak mungkin sakit! Mau kau kemanakan harga dirimu Shougo?!'_

"Baiklah, aku akan datang nanti sore, hahaha" gumamnya dengan raut muka yang sulit diartikan.

**~OoO~**

* * *

"Halo! Kakak kau luang tidak hari ini?" tanya seorang anak yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya.

"_Aduh maaf Shougo, hari ini kakak masih ada pekerjaan"_ jawab orang yang berada diseberang telpon sana.

"Baiklah tidak apa-apa" jawab si anak pada orang yang diketahui sebagai kakaknya.

Setelah bercakap sebentar Shougo pun bergegas menuju garasi untuk mengambil motornya.

Tanpa shougo sadari sebuah badai besar telah menanti di depan matanya.

**To be Continued**

* * *

Apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan Shougo dan Yuya? Nah kita lihat saja nanti di chapter depan ^^

Ayumi: Apaaa!? Yuya-ku berwajah mesum!? Gyaaaaaaaaaa! *Plak, bug, krompyang, duaaaar* maaf jadi mimisan deh hehehe... duuuhh, nggak sabar nih buat masukkin kakaknya Shougo dan pacarnya~~

Voly: Eeehhh... itu nanti di chapter depan. lagian Yuya berwajah mesum 'kan rasanya gimana gituu... ^^

Ayumi: Memang sih, tapi Yuya yang berwajah ganteng itu, buat aku agak susah bayangin wajah mesumnya yg kayak Chanseba (itu nama panggilan Sebastian)

Voly: Kenapa nggak susah kok. lagian kan kakaknya Shougo ama pacarnya masih rahasia, itu surprise untuk readers.

Ayumi: Haii! Ok minna-san jangan lupa review ya! ditunggu loh ^^


End file.
